Alfie
by Giggleble
Summary: Alfie is a teenage girl is starting to manifest. But one day her twin dies. so her search is on to find her father, the one person who might care. And her murderer
1. Chapter 1

**Story: **Alfie

**Chapter 1:** Flash backs

**Character's so far:** Alfie, Luca, and Their Mother.

**Show:** Heroes

**Written by:** Laura (Giggleble)

Thanks to HappyEmo for giving me the idea of the name Luca.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alfie, by Lily Allen, The Show named Heroes, and I did not write the Empathic Manipulation thing. Heroes Wiki did.

Please Review, No negative. Please just leave a comment or Idea.

**Spoiler:** In Chapter 4, Sylar will appear.

Summary: Alfie is A Teenage girl, who has the ability of Empathic Manipulation since she was 13 .She lives with her Mom and twin sister, Luca. Her mom doesn't care for them. Her mom has continuous flings so Luca and Alfie make an attempt to runaway to see if their mom cares. Luca runs into a warehouse and never comes out.

* * *

"_So please can you, stop pulling my hair…_" spoke the words of Lily Allen. I was walking in an abandoned warehouse. Why? My sister, Luca, had run inside for some odd reason. I had my ear phones in ears as I wondered around the run-down building.

"Luca, where are you?" I shouted, my voice echoed.

I walked around a corner and saw a brown-haired girl, leaning over a metal barrel. The kind of ones they used to hold gas. I ran up to the barrel and saw Luca, her throat slit, her eyes opened.

I became shocked. My eyes widened and my hands were placed over my mouth, I felt as if I couldn't breathe. My throat stiffened like it does when I'm told off.

I quickly put away my music player and held the body close.

"I love you Luca" I said as I grabbed my cell out of my pocket.

My fingers dialed the numbers 911. I waited for an answer. Luca was lying on me; I supported her back with my left hand. I was on the floor, lying down. My legs her straight, but shaking. I swear my sister's body heat was fading but I kept her close to keep her lifeless body warm.

"Hello, Emergency Services" a woman answered.

"Hi, I need police, my sisters dead. I… I found her and…" I sobbed.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"An abandoned warehouse, on Landers Street" I said through my tears.

"Don't worry Ms., stay where you are" the woman hung up.

I kissed my sisters head with affection and squeezed her as hard as I could. This is it, the end of Luca. I looked at my neck and clothes…covered in blood. I didn't care.

* * *

I woke up. Just a dream. I looked over to an empty bed to my right. It wasn't a dream, now a memory. 'Oh Luca' I said as I looked at the picture, placed on my bed side table. I wiped away a few tears that were coming. It had been a week since I lost Luca. Mom didn't care. Too busy with men, doing 'you know what' She didn't shed a single tear. I hate her.

"Good morning sleepy head" Mom chirped happily, after I ran downstairs and sat down at the table.

The sun blinded my eyes. Mother did something nice for once and closed a little bit of the left curtain to get the sun out of my eyes.

"No, not good morning" I said moody.

"What's up with you?" asked a man. Mom's latest fling.

"Screw you" I said rudely.

"Hey!" My mother yelled.

"What? You can talk, honestly. Me and Luca don't care for your latest flings. What is it with you? Another one bites the dust…" I said pointing to the man. "…You. Don't. Care 'bout me or Luca, you haven't even cried once."

I ran to me and my sister's room. I have had enough of that woman. She is a horrid person who should rot in hell!

I snapped. Packed my stuff and while mom was back in bed with fling number 55, I grabbed 250 out of her wallet then snuck out with my things.

Boy did I run. I ran down the street till I reached a corner then stopped. I was now a runaway. Yay Me! And just because London Tipton claps when she says it, Right now it isn't the best time to be jumping around and clapping.

I was set out to find one person who hopefully cared … Dad.

Mom divorced him after a domestic thing. I didn't understand at the time because I was 10. We used to live in Nevada, Vegas. Before we left, dad said to me 'If you ever need me, I'll be right here' those words used to haunt me every time I slept.

It was a sunny day in Boston. I had to take a train to D.C

People walked around the street, unaware of what was happening.

To me, Luca was the only one who understands me. She's the only one I can trust. Right now, I feel so lost. I may be able to control others emotions, but right now, I can't control mine. I'm an emotional state.

* * *

"How did you find her" a cop asked me.

I was removed with force and in tears, away from Luca.

"She ran…somewhere…I followed her…and um found…" I babbled through my tears.

''Were going to have to take your clothes" said the same cop.

"Oh, okay" I shuddered.

They gave me one of those suits they wear at crime scenes. The big white ones. They bagged my clothes. I felt like such a marshmallow.

"I need to call home, tell your parents" said a woman, supposedly working with the police.

"No, mom doesn't care,that was kind of an attempt to see if she cared, but she's happy without us" I explained.

* * *

The train ride was long, I had woken up. The train carriage wasn't full; it had a little bit of passengers. I ruffled my brown hair.

Luca and I had the same haircuts, always had to be the same. If my hair or her hair was longer, we would cut it to the same length. We want to be the same, like looking into a mirror.

The train stopped and more passengers boarded and steeped off. It was more than 20 minutes till D.C

I began to grow bored. I started to slide my phone up and down.

I started looking back …

* * *

"You trouble maker, you ruined my date. He was rich" my mom carried on as she walked with me to the car.

"I didn't do anything" I shouted.

I was picked up at the police station. They just had to call Mom.

The night sky was pitch black. No stars twinkled. The gravel was wet, every time I stepped; I could hear a "spilsh" sound.

"Luca died" I said angrily.

"Good for you, now get into the car"

I paused for several moments. That was the moment I knew I hated her.

I sat in the back crying.

"Shut up Alfie" my mother said harshly. I wiped away tears, shouldn't mom be crying? I sat in silence until I got home.

I slammed every door I went past.

"Brat!" I heard my mother say.

I cried my self to sleep. Wonder why I'm crying? My twin just died, she was my best friend.

* * *

I walked around the fast paced city. I was here in D.C, finally. Now I had to hitch hike to Vegas. What a mission


	2. On The Road Again

That annoying song by Willie Nelson was in my head…again.

One the road again. Ha this wasn't the first time on the road. Well literally it is for me.

I was standing on a high way with my thumb out like a hitch hiker. Hey! At least my thumb isn't as big as the hitchers on the 'Mighty Boosh'

Gosh, I'm being so pathetic. I mean what's the point? He might not be there anyway?

After 24 minutes going up a road, putting my thumb out as a signal of 'Hi, I need a ride', a car stopped.

"Hi, you need a ride?" the man asked me after he pulled over and winded down his window.

"Yeah" I said as I put down my arm down.

"Hop in then" He said.

I walked around the car till I reached the passenger seat. I opened the door, took off my bag, sat down, and then closed the door.

"Where ya' heading?"

"Nevada" I said as I placed my bag under the glove box.

"Ha, I'm stopping there"

How Ironic. I'm going to Nevada, and I end up hitching a ride that's stopping there.

At least I'm getting a ride. My legs and feet were killing me.

"I'm James by the way" James, now exposing his name said to me.

"Alfie" I replied.

I sat silent. It didn't feel right, Luca wouldn't do it. I think. She would rather walk until her feet fell off than hitch a ride. That's one thing that we didn't have in common. I bet we didn't have a lot in common.

"So?" James said.

He must of trying to break the silence. James looked 26. He had blonde hair which he tousled a lot while he drove.

I shrugged uncomfortably; silence wasn't good for my nerves.

When it's silent I normally do something I would regret like start singing 'Annie' by safety suit. That was only once but that was embarrassing.

I looked outside; a lot of cars went by. I saw a sign saying 'Las Vegas' (**AN**: Hey, I know that it does not take you an hour to go from DC to Vegas) Yay! I'm here. I'm still ultra worried though, what if my Dad's not there. What if he got married and had brat step-children or even worse, children. I've been thinking this recently.

20 minutes of awkward silence later, we were in Nevada.

"Here you go" James said as he dropped me off in Camers Lane.

Another Ironic thing, I lived one street from this street.

"Thanks, see you 'round" I said as I grabbed my backpack and hopped out of the car.

Parker Street looked the same. There were new faces but the houses hardly changed.

It took awhile to get to 9732. Yep, the old number. I walked to the house. I turned around and looked at the house across the road. My friend used to live there, I think he still does. What do I know? A lot happens in a few years.

I turned back and bravely walked up to the door.

_1…2…3…_ I knocked on the glass door with my knuckle.

A man opened the door and looked at me.

"What do you want?" He asked. He didn't seem happy

"I'm looking for a Taylor Wilson" I said shyly.

"You're looking at him kid" He said.

Holy Shit! I just found my Dad.

"It's me Dad, Its Alfie" I said. I had a little smile on my face.

Dad's expression was priceless


	3. Here

**Story: **Alfie

**Chapter 3:** Here

**Character's so far:** Alfie, Luca, and Their Mother, James, Taylor Wilson (Their Father)

**Show:** Heroes

**Written by:** Laura (Giggleble)

Thanks to HappyEmo for giving me the idea of the name Luca.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes, Tim Kring does

Please Review, No negative. Please just leave a comment or Idea.

* * *

"Alfie, Is that really you?" Dad asked me as he put his warm hands on my cheeks.

I nodded happily. He took his hands away from my cheeks.

"Come in, It could be getting cold any minute." Dad gestured a 'come in' gesture. I happily walked in and put down my bags.

The house was just like it was.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were coming, Where's Luca?"

Ah the shock-a-thon answer was going to hit faster than a cheetah.

"Luca died, a few weeks ago. Mom didn't care so I went to see if you did"

Dad sat in his arm chair and sat in shock.

"I'm sorry Elf" His childhood nickname for me.

I didn't see what he was sorry about. It was his child.

"She was murdered, Mom was to busy sleeping with men to care"

Dad became frustrated. His hands were placed on his forehead, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Oh God! I knew I should of taken you out of Mia's care, I knew she was going to do it" Dad said in frustrated. He must have felt worse. His little girl was gone.

Dad had stood from his brown arm chair and hugged me. He was warm.

"It's good to have you back, Elf" He told me. Dad let go of me.

I smiled a little.

I picked up my bags and placed them in my old room.

It was covered in pink wallpaper and carpet. It was like walking into a pink palace. I sat on the white duvet which covered Luca's bed. I always had top, she preferred bottom. That changed when we moved, we were at the same level now.

Maybe, my friend was still living at his house; their car was outside of their home.

I walked into the living room where my Dad was, he was sobbing. He wasn't around like Mom but he cried, I felt closure and safety. I had a family again, without Luca, Only if she hadn't of run into the warehouse. I shook my head.

I glanced at my dad then I broke the silence.

"Can I go and check over at Niki's?" I asked.

"Yeah, go 'head" Dad sobbed as he tried not to cry in front of me.

I walked out of the house, closing the door behind me; I then walked to the house across from mine.

I raced to the door and knocked gently.

A bald headed man opened the door.

He smiled at me.

"I haven't seen you in a while Alfie, Your taller" D.L greeted me. (A/N: D.L and Niki aren't dead in my story, that's right!)

I smiled as I nodded shyly.

"Nik, we've got a visitor!" He shouted to his wife.

"Come in" D.L told me in a normal tone after he had told Niki about my arrival.

I walked into the house; it was a little bit messy.

I sat on the sofa, which was in the living room.

Niki had come into the living room, she was surprised.

"Wow! You're back! What has it been? 5 years?" She asked me.

I smiled a little.

"Yeah, how's Micah?" I asked.

"Good, he's just gone to give the Evan's their mail, Stupid postmen" Niki rolled her eyes at the last part.

That's weird, I would have thought they had moved houses, but they stayed here for the last 5 years.

I remember Luca sitting down on the front yard while Micah and I would play tag or throws. She hated fitness but loved observing, she would have been a great scientist or a criminologist.

He walked through the door; he looked so grown up now, a lot more different than the 8 year old I left him as.

"Oh my… Alfie?" he asked.

"Yep" I said un-enthusiastically.

"Where's Luca? Observing something?"

I might as well announce Luca's death to the whole world, so I don't get hurt every time I tell people about Luca when they ask about her.

"Ah, I wish" I smiled

At least I didn't have to say anything sad.

I really need a megaphone.

"Okay"

'Dun…Dun…Dun' my phone rung, I answered nervously.

"Where are you Alfie Izzy Wilson?" My mother asked me.

"I'm somewhere"

"Get back home now!"

"That's not my home, and your not my mother anymore, I'm surprised you called 'cause you obviously proved to me that you didn't care about Luca and you will never care, ever!"

"Luca's death was a tragidy!"

"Please! Just leave me alone" I hung up on her.

Niki came into the room.

"You okay, what was that about?"

"Um, Mom, being a bitch"

She nodded her head and walked away.

I stood there staring at the ground.

**In my opinion I hated this chapter!**

**Sorry it took so long, I'm total busy.**

**Tell me if you liked it, Or if I need to change something.**

**No hate reviews!**

Xo Giggleble


	4. Nightmare PART 1

**Story: **Alfie

**Chapter 4:** Nightmare

**Character's so far:** Alfie, Luca, and Their Mother, James, Taylor Wilson (Their Father), Niki, D.L, Micah Sanders

**Show:** Heroes

**Written by:** Lola (Lolazoid14 now LolaByNight14)

Thanks to HappyEmo for giving me the idea of the name Luca.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes, Tim Kring does, or anything mentioned in this story

Please Review, No negative. Please just leave a comment or Idea.

* * *

I sat wondering how life was going to be for now on. I was happy with Dad, nothing could stop my happiness.

He had gone out to get groceries, Dad was trying to prove to me that he was a good cook, and since I hadn't had a good meal in ages I let him do his cooking.

So practically I was alone in my new but old home. I was older than 14 anyways so I couldn't get busted by the cops. It was silent here, no really gross noises from any room.

Dad wanted to redo me and Luca's old room, I agreed. I guess you have to let go of the past. A part of Luca will be still be in my room, trust me.

There was a heavy knock on the door. Someone didn't seem so happy. I'm sure Dad paid his bills. I walked over to the door and opened it to see a man with really big eyebrows. As I would, I try not to stare at his humongous eyebrows. It's a really bad habit to stare at people's facial features that just pop out.

"Hi can I help you?" I asked.

"Hello, Alfie" The man responded, his eyebrows went up and down as he spoke. ARGH!! Enough with the eyebrows Alfie

"Do I know you?"

"No…Well, You see Alfie, it took a while to find you as there were two of you. I killed the wrong one"

"Excuse me" My face didn't seem so happy, it now looked offended with a twist of confusion and anger.

Something came over me, I felt the urge too whack him over or torture him by strapping him to a chair and pluck his eyebrow's one by one.

"I killed your sister dearest, only for your power. But I got the wrong one so I followed you for your amazing ability"

A huge wave of anger came over me; he started to feel it to. But then I relised what I could do to him. His face started to become sad. I could tell he felt depressed. He raised his finger to his neck. Blood started to come out of his neck. I quickly shut the door and locked it.

It wasn't worth it, revenge never is. I started to bawl my eyes out with tears. That monster was outside of my house, my sanctuary, telling me that he killed my sister because of me. But now his neck is bloody, I stopped just in time to stop him killing himself. Before my eyes, he healed.

It's not fair that he has the right to kill people like that. 20 minutes later, he wasn't on my lawn anymore. He was gone. I exhaled gratefully.

Later, my Dad arrived happily, holding grocery bags.

"Elf I'm back, with grocer-"

He saw my puffy eyes and stopped during his sentence.

"What's wrong?"

"Just missing Luca" I half-lied to Dad.

Half Lying isn't as bad as full lying right? A door creaked open, I was startled. I had though that 'eyebrows' was back to finish what he started. To my luck, it was Micah.

"Oh, Elf I forgot to tell you that Niki and D.L are having dinner tonight"

"Its okay, that'll be pretty cool to catch up with them and that" I happily said to Dad.

I smiled as I spoke. It wasn't a fake one. Dad smiled back.

I walked into the living room, I foot knocked over a book, a heavy box. My foot was in pain a little bit. Some items in the box fell out. They were thin in width and long in length. Let's just say they were a rectangle shape. I picked up the box and their items and took a look to see… Me, Dad, and Luca at the Grand Canyon. Mom didn't want to go because she had a big 'meeting'

I placed them in their box and went to sit down. Dad must have been reviewing all of his pictures of Luca.

Micah sat down too.

"I saw you and him talking and hour ago" he said to me

I turned to him with a serious look on my face.

"And I know what you can do"

**Was the chapter okay?**

**So I kinda brought Sylar in, Alfie kind of wasted him, do you think he's finished with Alfie?**

**Sorry if it was so long to update, Im ultra busy with other series at the moment **


	5. PsychoKinesis

**Story: **Alfie

**Chapter 5:** Psychokenisis

**Character's so far:** Alfie, Luca, and Their Mother, James, Taylor Wilson (Their Father), Niki, D.L, Micah Sanders, Sylar.

**Show:** Heroes

**Written by:** Lola (Lolazoid14 now LolaByNight14)

Thanks to HappyEmo for giving me the idea of the name Luca.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes, Tim Kring does, or anything mentioned in this story

Please Review, No negative ones. Please just leave a comment or Idea.

* * *

We all sat ate the dinner table. No one talked, so much for talking and catching up huh?

I had thought about that monster, it was my fault. It was this 'things' fault. I want it to go away. The worse part as that Micah knows. I denied it though. He can't know.

"Where's Luca, Taylor?" D.L asked.

I breathed in, my stomach felt sick**. **I couldn't eat on the thought of Luca, leaning over that metal drum, just… I pushed my plate in front of me a little bit further, then I leaned back in my chair.

"You didn't tell them Alfie?" Dad stared at me.

It was like he expected me to tell the world. Sigh!

"Not now Dad!" I mumbled with an angry tone to my voice.

D.L and Niki just looked at us. Up and down the table. I played with my fingers. I was nervous like hell!

"Thank you Dad, You can cook, can you put this in the microwave? I feel sick" I gave the plate half full of food to dad.

He smiled and placed it into the microwave, then went back to dinner, while I ran into the lounge. Micah came as well. That left the adults talking.

I stared over there to see D.L pat Dad's back. He told the news. Sigh!

"The food was nice"

"You shouldn't be telling that to me, tell it to my dad"

Why was I being mean, why was I pushing everyone away all of a sudden? This wasn't me. I 'm not the person I was.

"I know what happened, I'm sorry, it wasn't your faul-"

"Sorry don't bring her back Micah. And you will never know how this feels, Never. I was the one who found her, I was the reason she was murdered, it was my idea to runaway, don't tell me it's not my fault when it was. We both know it was" I snapped

He just shook his head, while my… my mouth opened. I couldn't believe what I had said! I ran to my room. I was in major shock. I was never raised with bad manners! Never!

_

* * *

_

The Next Day…

I sat in the park. I was on the swings. My hands held on tight to the chain.

I feel so vulnerable. I felt so guilty for being rude yesterday. I wish I could take it back.

There was a teenage girl in the park, sitting on a bench on the far end from the playground. She looked happy when she arrived. But then as my mood changed, so did hers. It's this 'thing' I can't control it. I swear I'll go insane. I started seeing Luca, everywhere I went today.

I was thinking about Mom, is she going to take Dad to court? Or is she going to runaway to Brail?

The girl left, I had upset her mentally to much. I was all alone. Depressed. It sounds emo but it's just the way I am.

But then I heard footsteps, heavy footsteps. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hello Alfie" That familiar, but sinister voice said.

My eyes opened to see 'eyebrows' there smiling. I bit my lip. I didn't care if he killed me for this…this ability. It's not important to me or too anyone. Its practically useless.

"What do you want?"

"Attempt 2"

I nodded. A sign to say 'get it over and done with.' His index finger raised in the air. I could feel the blood come down my cheek.

But he stopped, quarter way through.

I touched the blood, traveling down my face. My eyes were locked on my finger then to him.

"I'm giving you a chance, Go… Now…"

"You didn't give my sister a chance, you're a horrible person. Hope you rot in hell!" I yelled.

Then I ran, never looked back. Reminds me of the moment I ran away 1 week ago.

After I entered my street, I walked up to Niki and D.L's. My head was nearly dry of blood. Some was stilling coming down. I was fine with it.

Micah answered. He took one look at my head and opened his mouth. No words came out.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I'm sure I offended you somehow and I thought that you might be angry at me"

"I wasn't offended, I was fine with it, it's grief I mean… I've seen that before…" He pointed up to my cut.

"…Sylar huh? Wonder what made him stop"

I was now confused, was that his name? Sylar? How could of he seen 'that' before? So many questions. Micah started to become angry. Why did he go angry?

"Are you okay?"

"No! He hurt you, like everyone else. It's not fair that he let you go!"

Oh God! I must have made him angry. He must have been saying all of his thoughts. I stepped back. Then walked away, I Saw him calm down after going safely inside my home.

I sat in my room, thinking about what Micah said. _Like everyone else_


End file.
